


Bois de la Mort

by RubelleHellRave



Category: Original Work
Genre: First work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubelleHellRave/pseuds/RubelleHellRave
Summary: Four friends coming back from a movie have to walk through the woods to get back to their dorms. This is my first work so please be nice.
Kudos: 4





	Bois de la Mort

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this work. It's not very gory but at least one of the characters dies. I don't want to give too much away. If you find you enjoy it, please leave kudos

**_Bois De La Mort_ **

_ A scary story by Me _

  
  


“Oh my god, that movie was amazing!” said Lucy.

“I thought it was a bit frightening,” Oliver commented.

“Me too,” agreed Mei-ling, ”that movie was pretty scary, especially the ominous ending, when it said ‘beware the woods’ in blood.”

“Hey, it's getting dark, we should probably hurry!” warned Jason. The quartet had just come from watching a late movie and was walking up the mountain to their dorms. The dirt path that wound through the dark wood was lit only by the blood moon. The late October trees were jutting into the path--gnarled roots continually tripping the group.

“It's chilly tonight,” said Lucy “I wish I’d brought something heavier than this windbreaker.”

“This walk is taking forever,” whined Mei-ling “My feet hurt.”

“I know a shortcut through the woods,” offered Jason. “It's just up here.” 

“We shouldn’t go through the woods,” Oliver said timidly. “There are lots of wild animals, like snakes and wolves and bears. And the trees will block out the little light we already have.”

“We could call a cab” offered Lucy. 

“At this time of night, no way! You guys are just scared,” taunted Jason. 

“Yeah, I am. You take your short cut; I'm sticking to the path.” Lucy said stubbornly.

“Me took,” agreed Mei-ling. The two girls walked off together.

“You'll come with me, right Oliver?” asked Jason. Oliver, shaking his head and turning away, ran after the girls.

Jason stormed into the forest, furious his friends wouldn’t follow him. He’d gone to this school for three years and knew these woods like the back of his hand. Looking down at his hand, he noticed a new mole. Jason kept walking without paying attention to where he was going. Pretty soon he was lost.  _ No biggie, I'll just call someone and have them come and get me,  _ thought Jason. He took out his phone.  _ Dang it, no service.  _ Jason started walking uphill and, after going a little ways, he came upon an abandoned log cabin. He opened the door and turned on the lights. It was a dump in there…

Flies were everywhere, trash covered the floor. Jason could barely breathe, the smell was so bad. It was a mix between rotting corpse and wet dog. He sat there for a while, not doing anything. Then it came to him. He rushed out of the house without turning out the light. Retracing his steps, he found the trail again. He soon ran to catch up with his friends.

Meanwhile, the group of three had made it relatively far down the path. They continued to chat about the movie and other things until the conversation circled back to their bullheaded friend.

“Should we have left Jason alone like that?” asked Oliver. “He could get lost or hurt. And the signal isn’t that good out here.”

“He'll be fine,” said Lucy. She heard footsteps behind her. “Here he comes now.” Jason ran up beside him, almost out of breath.

“There's this cabin in the woods,” panting rapidly Jason. “The man who lives there said he’d give us a ride to the dorms.” 

“I don't know.” said Lucy “We don't know this man and he lives in the woods. Should we really take the chance?” 

“It's perfectly safe.” Jason assured her. “It's just a little way through here.”

**...**

The group of friends hurried through the woods, anxious to get to the log cabin. Little did they know what was about to happen. They arrived at the cabin in no time, and with the light on it looked quite welcoming. All that changed once they actually entered. The putrid stench alone made them wonder whether the ride would be worth it.

_ If he allows his house to smell like this, what will it be like in his car where we’ll be in an even smaller closed off area?  _ Oliver wondered

“He's right in there,” said Jason. Mei-ling, always thrilled to meet new people walked into the kitchen first. 

The sound of her scream pierced through the relatively quiet night, startling her friends. Mei-ling rushed past them and out the door. Suddenly, the rest could hear growling. Not wanting to find out where or what it was coming from, Oliver and Lucy ran after Mei-ling without even a glance back to make sure Jason was with them. 

“Wusses!” Jason yelled after them. This was the second time they left him alone that day.

Jason stalked into the kitchen. In front of him was something that made him want to cry, scream, run, and wet himself all at the same time. The source of the smell. Three wolves were eating the meat off the corpse of an old man. Not knowing what to do, Jason just sat there staring at them. He wanted to run away but he couldn’t. Then, they noticed him. At first it was only one, growling as if to say _ try and take some, I dare you.  _ That drew the others’ attention off the corpse...and at him. Jason knew he had one of two options: fight or flight. He had no weapon and wasn't Heracles, so he did the only logical thing. He ran.

The only thing he could hear was wolves behind him, though their steps were light as feathers. Jason considered climbing a tree but thought it would take too long. Still he had to do something. If only he could get in front of one of his friends, he’d be safe. He sped up, not paying attention to where he was going. 

“Umph” he staggered and fell. Jason knew that it was over for him. He felt the sharp teeth of one of the wolves grab his leg. He thrashed with all his power, kicking in a desperate attempt to break free, but it wasn’t enough. His mind was consumed with the thought that, had he not let his pride get the better of him and stayed on the path, none of this would have happened. 

...

Lucy and Oliver found Mei-ling on the path sobbing. Oliver, grabbing her by the hand, helped her to her feet. All three of them were dirty and scratched all over. 

“We should keep walking,” said Lucy. “I want to at least try to get back before dawn and we don't want the wolves to catch up.” The trio started back up the mountain. As the night wore on, they began to feel the effects of their impromptu marathon. They were absolutely exhausted. Just as they started to think they couldn’t go any further, they heard the sound of tires on pavement. Turning around, they saw what in their eyes was practically angel. Coming up the road was an old pick-up truck. The driver pulled up next to them, rolling down the passenger window.

“Hey, kids!” said the figure behind the wheel.

Lucy stepped forward to get a better look. “Is that you, Professor  Décès ?” 

“Sure is,” he said “Do you kids need a ride to the dorms?” 

Mei-ling stepped forward eagerly, ”Yes, please.”

It may have been the blood moon, but professor Décès's eyes looked red. His smile looked maniacal. _What am I thinking, he's worked at the school for the past twelve years. He wouldn't hurt us,_ Lucy thought. She, Mei-ling, and Oliver hopped in the back of his rusted pick-up. The truck pulled off and up the mountain they went . With the smooth ride and the nights previous events it didn't take long for the students to pass out, curled up next to each other.

…

Steam and smoke was an odd sight to wake up to.  _ Why does my head hurt, and why can’t I move?  _ Peering through the haze, Lucy soon found the answer to all her questions. The pot of boiling water below her dangling body made it clear what was happening.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I want to start posting my other works and i'm using this as a gauge.


End file.
